Eternal Light
by ArgentVixen
Summary: Light wins the battle with Near, and creates a world of a truely divine Kira. Mikami x Light Rated for religious content, mature philosophy,Sadism and Yaoi. Spoilers up to chapter 103. The First Chapter is T unlike the rest. ABANDONED.
1. Intro: Kira's Kingdom

Eternal Light

**Chapter 1: Intro: **_**Kira's Kingdom**_

In the dimly lit warehouse, Near wearing a mask sculpted to resemble L's face, stood across from Light and the remainder of the Japanese Police force investigating Kira. The half hour has past and Near is about to reveal his true face. Matsuda in his normal manner had pushed Near to remove his mask and was now yelling about the delay. Near pointed to the door and quickly explained that the fourth Kira would join them very soon. Near proceeded to explain that he would have Kira attempt to kill him, and prove his guilt through it. That he would give Kira a chance at absolute victory.

Just as Near predicted the heavy door swung open a crack, and a single mad eye gazed out. A brief scratching sound came out in the heavy silence. Near calmly said, "It's alright, We won't die, Just stay there…. It's all right. Even if your name is written, you won't die. But with this we'll know who's Kira. We got our hands on the note and replaced the pages. Now, The one outside, judging for Kira, was writing one page per day exactly. I replaced the page for today so that we won't die. Now, the person writing our names in the note will peek in to check if we have died. At the time, which is good for catching him, We'll confiscate the note. The person not written there is Kira."

Light after a moment spoke softly. "The person out there you've finished writing the names? From behind the door came a voice "Yes, the names have been written. "

Near spoke the confidence of before a mere sliver of that which surged through his voice " Why did he answer you?" Light replied, "Maybe he's a honest guy…or maybe he doesn't care?" Near his voice filled with confidence "Mikami Teru, Will you come in if you don't mind?" "Mikami Teru? Don't hide anymore come in." as Light spoke he began to smile. A man dressed in black with a mad gleam in his eyes entered. "God, I am at your service" Light calm as ever asked "After you wrote the first name how many seconds have passed?" Mikami counted off 35-36-37-38-39. As the numbers fell off of Mikami's lips, Light smiled, no more the stoic angel, but the crazed demon. "Near, victory is mine." 40 the number hung in the air as one by one the members of the SPK and Japanese police forces fell. Left standing were Light and Mikami, Near still crouched on the floor.

Near rigid and unmoving stammered out…"I thought…I had the true notebook.. I could see the Shinigami behind you. How?... Why am I still alive? Light, face alight with a demonic gleam spoke " You won't be for long, but you do have a while to sit paralyzed, a minor stroke, not noticed in your shock. And do you really think a God would fall for that trick? You stole the notebook from the safe, the second false book, but one with a few real pages bound in, all used. So you could see the shingami, but not have the true book. I had Ryuk here give Mikami a sheet of paper, that told him what to write on your page. Care to see it?"

"You bastard!!" Shouted Near, he couldn't do anything else, Light had spoken truly he was paralyzed below the neck.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I think I'll read it, you'd probably bite me. Nate River Death by Cardiac Arrest, on January 28th at 16:32, At 13:33:43 suffers a minor stroke from shock, causing paralysis below the neck, does not notice due to deaths of comrades. At 16:32 dies as heart gives out. If you noticed that's a good three hours away, you made a semi-worthy opponent, would you care for company as you died?"

"I…don't want to die alone"

"Very well, I did enjoy this last scuffle, Mikami did you bring it?"

"Yes, God" Mikami handed Light a small package. Light unfolded the wrapping with a crinkle. Removing a thick folder, he pulled out a Death Note from behind his back. Opening the folder he turned to a new page in the Death Note. "Near, L always wanted to see Kira kill before his eyes. I guess you'll live out that dream."

"Do you really think you'll get away with this? People will wonder why Yagami Light was the only one to survive this day! There…"

"But Light will die here, and those who knew of this meeting will die in a little bit. In three hours only two people will know that this meeting even took place, Kira and his first disciple Mikami Teru. In four hours only the body of Near will still be in this room, the others will be a pile of ashes. Speaking of which, Mikami, will you deal with the corpses?"

"Yes, God" As Mikami began to pile the corpses, Near swore "You are insane, a murderer who kills murderers, you'll never win! Someone will come after me.. You'll die a pathetic death begging for your life. You'll die reviled by your family."

"No. No one will follow you; they'll serve Kira out of fear or love, your public death will see to that. As for being reviled by my family, in two hours only Sayu will remain, and she'll die with out ever recovering from her shock. Every person connected to one of the people who died here will die within three hours. As I said Victory is Mine."

_Jan. 28__th__ Over 50 people die by Kira's hand, every single one connected to someone working on the Kira case._

_Jan 29__th__ The body of Nate River also known as Near is found in an old warehouse, a pile of ashes next to him. Judging from the dead from the previous day, the ashes are the remains of the people still working on the Kira case with L and Near, as well as L's. _

_--- _From _Collected Writings on the Kira Case: Police in the Early Years_ Compiled and Edited by the Fifth Disciple

_In retrospect, the sinners that went by the names Near, Mello and L, may have acted out of a false sense of Justice, much like that still found in cults that refuse to follow God. Still ignorance is not an excuse from such horrible crimes._

--- From _Understanding the Un-Righteous: A look at the minds of heretics_ Written by Jonas Long, Professor of Criminal History.

Next Chapter of Eternal Light

Chapter 2: Phases of Divinity: _Phase 1: Eyes_

Plot!

The reason for the title and a rough morning.

**Other**

Note: From this point on the story is based on an idea of divinity that in centuries past would have gotten me killed. If you are not comfortable with a transitory divine nature, or a pantheonic mythos please stop reading here. If you are not comfortable with a non-Judeo-Christian god (or whatever divine being(s) you subscribe to), definitely stop here!

This is why this has an M rating, Religion has always been a touchy subject, and many people really don't like this idea. And rather than get angry reviews or hate mail I'm just going to increase the rating.

Sub-Note: I do not mean to offended or single out Christians or Jews, I'm in America where Christians have a semi-majority (More than each other group, but not more than all the other groups combined)

Note 2: Misa is part of the 50; she was connected to Light so she _had_ to die. (I don't like Misa but that has nothing to do with it)

Note 3: The format is for all titles will be Chapter #: Book Title: _Chapter Title_.

At this point at least two books will be included, _Intro_ and _Phases of Divinity_.

Note 4: The quotes at the bottom are fake; these will generally be included at the end of each chapter and have something to do with that chapter.

Recap: The Story So Far:

This is the first chapter, but a recap will be down here every other chapter.


	2. Phases of Divinity: Phase 1: Eyes

Eternal Light

**Chapter 2: Phases of Divinity: **_**Phase 1 Eyes**_

_Jan 30__th__ 2010_

_The announcement of the deaths of Near, L and all of those connected to the Kira case in Japan and America, shocks many._

_Feb 3__rd__ 2010_

_Ten countries pledge their support to Kira. The world watches as Kira chooses a new spokesman and reveals a symbol, a silhouette of an open book with the Kanji for Kira written in white. _

_May 17__th__ 2018_

_Hundreds of Kira followers storm temples in America and Japan, and re-dedicate them to Kira. Most of the world follows Kira _

Yamasaki Kazuya, 32, part-time writer, part-time book store clerk, woke up the morning of May 18th to a splitting headache and a uneasy feeling of that something was very odd. Getting out of bed he shuffled over to the sink and mirror and began to brush his teeth just as he had done for the last eight years. Mid-brush his mind still somewhat occupied telling him just how much his head hurt, realized that something was very very wrong.

"RYUK!! GET IN HERE!" Sailing through the wall the black Shinigami quickly appeared, he had learned that with the reduced income that Kazuya had, apples were only bought when he followed Kazuya immediately. "So what ya need, Light?"

"Ryuk, how did you get me to do the Deal in my sleep? And I thought it was painless!"

"Light, I didn't do the Deal. I need your permission and you have to be conscious."

" Then why can I see Yagami Light floating over my head in this mirror?"

The silence hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Finally, Yamasaki Kazuya, formerly known as Yagami Light gave up. Ryuk was obviously as confused as he was. Light quickly put on his work clothes. Grabbing the leftovers from the fridge, already wrapped up for lunch, Light carefully left his apartment.

As always his Landlady was by the front steps, an apple in hand. "Kazuya, Still working on that insane novel of yours? You know if you just used that brain of yours, you could be a lawyer just like your friend. You're wasted at that book store you know."

" Yes, Mizuki-san, I know. You've been telling me this for over seven years now." Light commented grabbing the apple.

"Well, It hasn't sunk in to your head yet, or you'd have done something about it, Kazuya."

Walking on, several people from the neighborhood called out "Good Morning Yamasaki-san" As always, Yamasaki Kazuya was followed by at least four of the girls that were infuriating parents by attempting to court him. He was mildly surprised that he could see the names and life spans above each, but far more surprising was that the life spans, contrary to both Misa's and Mikami's descriptions were organized by years, months and days rather than a stream of numbers. Rounding the corner, he lost his unwanted gaggle and stepped briskly onward.

Arriving at his destination, Light quickly entered his current place of employment, Black Angel Books. Waving to Gouhara, he began the daily chores needed to open. While worried about his newfound power, and the constant headache that still hadn't subsided, Light had not lost the acting abilities that had served to keep him alive during his battle eight years ago. Gouhara and Kosaka had never once noticed when he was lost in thought or ill. They thought he was mad though, but everyone near here thought he was mad. An absolute genius, working at a small rundown bookstore for minimum wage? A guy who tutored people for the Bar exam, choosing to shelve books for a living? Completely mad! Kazuya had heard it all so many times. But, until he could step out as Kira publicly, should that day ever arrive, Kazyua and Yagami Light, could not be connected. His face would give him away if anyone who knew Light saw him. Leaving Tokyo was not an option either. So a non-law enforcement career was necessary.

Three minutes before opening, Kosaka Hisoka, late as usual burst through the door. Stammering out his excuses as always, he got to work immediately. Kazuya worked diligently as usual, around noon the headache faded but the life spans and names remained. As always Kazuya went through the books, to find his books that he might use in his "insane novel", as everyone else called it. This time he went to the stack of new books immediately, he had noticed an oddity in the pile of trashy novels. Pulling out the single black bound book that lay within the stack, he was struck by its eerie resemblance to the Death Note that he had first gotten. Even the title was written in the same font (Which as far as he knew only Ryuk wrote like that). The Book of the Eternal, such a strange name for a novel. Struck by a whim, Kazuya opened the book to the tile page, and read the hand written note on it…. or at least the first four words. With a shriek he dropped it as if it were on fire.

"For Kira, Yagami Light"

* * *

_Let the Light of Kira protect us from the demons of injustice; Let all that is evil be purified by His Hand. Let Him redeem the sinner by His Touch._

From_ Prayers To Lord Kira_

_Shinigami are not Gods, despite their powers they are Mortal. Gods cannot die, but they can be so diminished as to be no more than echoes haunting the Mortal worlds._

_---The Book of the Eternal_

* * *

Next Chapter of Eternal Light:

Chapter 3: Phases of Divinity: Phase 2 Length

Plot!

What is the _Book of the Eternal_? Ryuk has questions.

* * *

Note: From this point on the story is based on an idea of divinity that in centuries past would have gotten me killed. If you are not comfortable with a transitory divine nature, or a pantheonic mythos please stop reading here. If you are not comfortable with a non-Judeo-Christian god (or whatever divine being(s) you subscribe to), definitely stop here!

This is why this has an M rating, Religion has always been a touchy subject, and many people really don't like this idea. And rather than get angry reviews or hate mail I'm just going to increase the rating.

Sub-Note: I do not mean to offended or single out Christians or Jews, I'm in America where Christians have a semi-majority (More than each other group, but not more than all the other groups combined)

Note 2: Yes, this is mostly an intro chapter. Sorry!

Note 3: I switch between Light and Kazuya a lot; Light is mostly when he's alone or with Ryuk or Mikami. Kazuya is during interactions with other people or when working.

Note 4: I read the reviews, and generally try to improve on flaws people point out, and continue doing things people liked. So comment!

Note 5: In the same vein as Note 4, I would like to inform the people who want Mikami x Light that they need to stay with me to at least Phase 3.

Note 6: Because this may confuse people, I hate OC pairings with a vengeance. But one of my major pet peeves is minor characters without names or personalities. So most people will have names and personalities, even if their job is to trip over a rock. You may not see it but I have one in my notes.

Note 7: When I use suffixes, it's generally more formal.

Recap: The Story So Far.

Light tricks Near with a second fake notebook. He kills off the people connected to the Kira case, and hides his survival by burning the corpses of all of the people at the warehouse except Near.


	3. Phases of Divinity: Phase 2: Length

Eternal Light

Chapter 3: Phases of Divinity: Phase 2: Length

"For Kira, Yagami Light"

The words seemed to stare back at him. Who could write this? Mikami and Ryuk were the only ones who knew that Yagami Light was Kira, and they could contact him easily without this. Quickly realizing that his outburst might have attracted attention from his co-workers, he glanced around. Hisoka was flirting with a rather pretty customer, Haruko, and Gouhara-san had left for lunch. No one had noticed his outburst.

Grabbing the book, he went as always to the backroom, where Ryuk had been waiting. Kazuya was not surprised that the apple from the morning was already gone. Sitting down he began to read the mysterious note once again.

"For Kira, Yagami Light,

If I timed this right you should have found this on the 18th of May 2018. You should have gained the first of your new powers this morning. If you are wondering what is going on, you've succeeded. You have become a God…. or at least are on the path to Divinity. The Book of the Eternal is a gift to help you progress along this path.

A few tips, One, Ryuk can leave the human world for the Shinigami realm. Someone there has the Key to the chapters that are encoded. Two, Belief is the root of power, don't let it fade.

I wrote this book mainly for you. Learn from it, and survive to understand.

--The Eternal Light"

Kazuya, no in this case Light, leaned back in his chair. _You have become a God… _A God, to rule over this world as a God, he'd said that so long ago. Now it seemed even better, no more would he have to hide behind the stifling mask of Kazuya, but Kira could stand out in the world unafraid of rebels. Musing in this fashion he was surprised by Ryuk's face looking over his shoulder. "Light, what's so interesting about _Tales of the Warders_? You don't usually read this stuff. "

"Ryuk, this is not… wait, what do you see on this page?"

"Tales of the Warders by Hino Jun, and a lot of copyright stuff. Why you see something different?"

"Very different, Ryuk. I see mimicry of the Death Note with a hand written note to Kira. A note that informs me that I'm a God. By the way can you go to the Shingami realm?"

"What? Uh… yes, but why mention it?'

" The note has a tip in it about that. I'll need to think on this for a bit."

Turning back to the slim volume, he flipped the page. An index, but with over three hundred chapters? And according to the page numbers the smallest was thirty pages. The book looked to have maybe fifty pages total. The first chapter heading caught his eye, _How To Use_. Another reference to the Death Note. That line from the note popped into his head. _I wrote this mainly for you._ The book was mimicking the Death Note, because he was familiar with it. Who was this writer?

Glancing at his watch he discovered that he was needed at his post. He left the volume on top of his still un-eaten lunch; he'd buy it after work.

Returning home after work, nothing else odd happening that day, Kazuya waved to his landlady and went in to his apartment. Sitting down he ate his lunch from the morning. After the cold meal, he set a timer for two hours and began to read chapter 1.

Engrossed in the book he was startled by the alarm going off. He put the Book on the small desk. Getting ready to sleep, Light turned to Ryuk. "Go to Mikami, I need to speak with him." With that he turned off the light and went to sleep.

_May 19__th__ 2018_

Light woke up, far more alert than the previous morning, and with a slightly less pounding head. But he was expecting this… the damn book was more confusing than anything he ever seen, but he'd gotten a few things from it. He was going to have to deal with these headaches for a while, they came when he gained power, at least for the first few steps on the _Path to the Eternal Domain _as the book called it. Becoming a God he called it. He had to complete tasks prove his competence apparently, but the farther he got the stronger he'd be.

He noticed nothing different about the room or his body, so he'd have to figure this new power out later. He went through his daily chores and work until noon, went Ryuk tapped him on the shoulder while dealing with a new customer. The pretty high schoolgirl, Noriko, who was quite obviously just there to stare at the two clerks, rather than buy books. Many of the girls and some of the boys from the two nearby high schools came to this store just for that reason Hisoka was considered rather handsome (Although he reminded Light of far too much of Matsuda Touta), and the girls treated Kazuya just like they treated Light. Of course, no parent would want his or her daughter marrying either an insane genius or a middle school dropout, no matter how pretty. And while Hisoka might have something like that in mind, Light didn't care at all. If he'd wanted a pretty face he could have kept Misa alive.

Finishing up with the new girl, gracing her with a simple smile so she would return. Kazyua turned over the cash register to the cheerfully flirting Hisoka, and went out to lunch. As soon as he got past the area that Ryuk was not allowed under threat of lack of apples to speak in he was assaulted by Ryuk's voice. "Light, what happened? You killed another Death God?"

"Ryuk, how would I do that? And why would yo...u... what language is that?"

"Uh…Light, what are you talking about? You just looked at me…. Wait! You can see my name can't you?"

"And a very long life span, well, that must be my new power"

"Or it could be that your lifespan just jumped up to almost the same as mine? In fact I think it just jumped by the general amount I would expect I'd have gotten if I'd been killing all of Kira's victims" Ryuk said, red pupils expanding to almost fill both his protruding eyeballs. "Ya don't think…You could be turning in to a Shinigami, Light?"

" I doubt it, there was a whole passage on the differences between Gods and Shinigami. But according to the book the first changes are to bring the God's powers into line with His main servants or heralds." Glaring at the hard thinking Ryuk, Kira asked "And what happened to the message I gave you for Mikami?"

"Uh…He said it would take him a few days…. the 24th I think is when he's coming."

"You think? Well, It doesn't matter. I have a job for you anyway. The book will not let me read past the introduction, I need a Key and thanks to that note I know where it is. I need you to get it though; humans cannot exist in the Shinigami realm very well. I don't know what it looks like but it's called a Jasper Key. Find it for me."

Ryuk's fingers itched at that slur this man, who had just ordered him, Ryuk, a Shinigami, to go fetch some trinket for him, a arrogant mortal standing defiant before him. Looking harder him, Ryuk realized that the name that had floated over Light's head since Ryuk had met him had begun to change. The word above him, the Name that would kill him was not written in kanji any more, it was not written in a human script at all. No, it was written in the same language as the one that floated above his brow, and above the brow of every other Shinigami, the one language that the Death Note would not respond to…. And it was not the Yagami Light that had floated there before; this was a far darker name, a single word, the word that was pronounced very similarly to _Kira_. A word that in his language spoke of something far darker than just death.

For perhaps the first time in Ryuk's long life as a Shinigami, he felt a twinge of fear. "Of course, Light. I'll return with this _Jasper Key._"

Flying off towards the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk pondered who to ask about this Key and the changes in Light. He only knew two Shinigami who would possibly know about either, The Shinigami King, who he really didn't want to deal with after the whole thing with Shidou's Notebook, and Jastin the Jewel Skeleton…Wait, Jastin, Jasper was a type of shiny stone wasn't it? A jewel in fact. Yes, Jastin would either have this Key or he'd know were it was.

Alighting on the barren dusty ground, Ryuk headed towards Jastin's realm. Most Shinigami didn't move around much. Approaching the throne-like chair holding the thin wingless Shinigami, Ryuk cleared his throat.

"Uh… "

* * *

_It is very hard to understand why these cultists, still put faith in a God that by their own admission does not act in visible or even noticeable ways, nor protects them from persecution. Why do they follow an inactive, indifferent false God when they daily witness the wonders of the very real and active God Kira?_

--_ Understanding the Un-Righteous: A look at the minds of heretics_ Written by Jonas Long, Professor of Criminal History.

Next Chapter of Eternal Light:

* * *

Chapter 3: Phases of Divinity: _Phase 3: Milk and Blood_

Plot:

Mikami enters. What is Faith?

* * *

Note: From this point on the story is based on an idea of divinity that in centuries past would have gotten me killed. If you are not comfortable with a transitory divine nature, or a pantheonic mythos please stop reading here. If you are not comfortable with a non-Judeo-Christian god (or whatever divine being(s) you subscribe to), definitely stop here!

This is why this has an M rating, Religion has always been a touchy subject, and many people really don't like this idea. And rather than get angry reviews or hate mail I'm just going to increase the rating.

Sub-Note: I do not mean to offended or single out Christians or Jews, I'm in America where Christians have a semi-majority (More than each other group, but not more than all the other groups combined)

Note 2: I will only write a few key points from any chapter of the Book of the Eternal for what I hope are obvious reasons.

Note 3: The bit with the timer is something I do a lot, books are worse that crack for my already poor time sense.

Note 4: I personally think we've all hung out in stores to stare at cute clerks at least once.

Note 5: Chapter 4 will take a bit…I have both Finals and a major problem, I can't write romance (Including smut). I need Mikami in the next chapter and I need the pairing for some major stuff in later chapters, so I HAVE to write romance (or smut), hence delays.

Sub-note 5: I also can't write humor, as I don't have s sense of humor…luckily I don't need to!

Note 6: I'm dividing some chapters due to writing issues. What was Chapter 4: Phases of Divinity: _Phase 3: Mask_ is now three chapters _Milk and Blood, Jasper, and Mask_. So chapters will be shorter.


	4. Phases of Divinity:Phase 3:Prelude to W

Eternal Light

**Chapter 4: Phases of Divinity: **_**Phase 3: Prelude to Worship**_

_May 23__rd__ 2018_

Light practiced the motions that he would need tomorrow night. The damned book was confusing and the inability to read any farther ahead was a major source of frustration for him, but what he had gotten was absolutely wonderful. He understood the basics of his new powers, he'd gained the basic abilities he needed and was consolidating his position. Chuckling to himself he contemplated appearing in front of one of the numerous shrines dedicated to Him, revealing everything and truly ruling as a God…once an impossible dream, now getting far closer with each passing day. As he worked he glanced at the television, the news turning to the few criminals of the week. Only two people this week, a single mass murderer and a con artist. As Kira placed the names into the Death Note, a vague flash of a smiling blonde man, crossed his mind. Not remembering, he disregarded it and concentrated on the two criminals. In the eight years after Near's pathetic death, crime was almost extinct.

Putting down the pen and closing the notebook, Light shivered as the mind-numbing rush of life force swept over him. He was getting used to the ecstasy of adding life spans to his own. The rush reminded him of his plans for tomorrow. Mikami was such a nice pet.

He'd started his relationship with the older man a few days after January 28th. The death of all of his opponents left him bored. With Misa's death, he'd lost even that annoying outlet. Mikami, loyal Mikami, was overjoyed to serve in that manner, however. He had some respect for Mikami; unlike Misa he had a brain. He never thought his respect would deepen, but it did. Mikami was the only non-family member he had ever really cared anything for. He still saw Mikami as a pet…after all He was God, and Mikami his disciple. Mikami came over a few times each week. The story given was that they were old friends. Of course due to the gap in ages, that story was a bit thin.

His landlady for one was concerned that there was another reason for Mikami's visits, than discussion between old friends. She was cautious never to say that Mikami was using him outright, but she occasionally suggested it. Of course what she thought was going on was, but it was him using Mikami rather than Mikami using him. Still, No one spoke a word of this Mikami was a prosecutor still, although the courts had changed. Verdicts were Kira's domain rather than a mere mortal judge. Trying to escape arrest or trial was seen as admitting guilt, those were the faces broadcast each night. Accusing someone who stood in plain view of Kira each night, of a possible misdeed with out any proof, was just not a good survival trait in the new world of Lord Kira.

* * *

_The old ways of justice were complicated by human error and greed. Criminals and Sinners would often bribe (Pay someone to commit or ignore a immoral act) or blackmail (Threaten to reveal sensitive information to cause them to commit or ignore a immoral act) the humans in charge of sentencing. Many of the Criminals and Sinners were known to have commit the acts but let off on trivialities. Money and status as well as prejudice (Hatred of a person based on skin tone or grouping) played a huge part in the eventual verdicts._

_---History of the Pre-Kira Years  
_

* * *

Next Chapter of Eternal Light:

Chapter 5: Phases of Divinity: _Phase 4: Milk and Blood_

Plot:

Mikami enters. What is Faith?

* * *

Note: From this point on the story is based on an idea of divinity that in centuries past would have gotten me killed. If you are not comfortable with a transitory divine nature, or a pantheonic mythos please stop reading here. If you are not comfortable with a non-Judeo-Christian god (or whatever divine being(s) you subscribe to), definitely stop here!

This is why this has an M rating, Religion has always been a touchy subject, and many people really don't like this idea. And rather than get angry reviews or hate mail I'm just going to increase the rating.

Sub-Note: I do not mean to offended or single out Christians or Jews, I'm in America where Christians have a semi-majority (More than each other group, but not more than all the other groups combined)

Note 2: I'm splitting Blood and Milk into two chapters, It's not fair to make you wait so long for me to get a decent version of a one part of one chapter. It's one of those absolutely necessary yet impossible to write scenes.

Note 3: I might have gaps between updates, but I post on my Author's Page. I suggest checking out Eternal Light: Extra Light, It's all the stuff that doesn't make it in the main story, and some humor. (I'm even going to post a preview that's not a preview…yes, that made no sense unless you can read or understand my mind!)

Note 4: I need a Beta! My hopeful Beta dropped out and my only other candidate is my father. (Who doesn't Read or Watch DN, and does not understand Shonen-Ai)

Note 5: Thank you for sticking with Me!!! To thank you I'll break from my no review comments in the story law….Next Time! However Shadowphantomness gets a cookie for her PM that inspired me to just split the darn chapter!


	5. Phases of Divinity:Phase 4: Blood and Mi

Eternal Light

**Chapter 5: Phases of Divinity: **_**Phase 4: Milk and Blood**_

_**  
**_

May 24th 2018

5:39 PM

Light closed the apartment door behind him as he entered, setting the bag on the floor. He'd gotten Mikami's normal call at work. Less than an hour to get ready, trust Hisoka to be two HOURS late when Mikami was coming. Well, in three hours Hisoka will learn that Kazuya's extra overtime pay was coming out of his paycheck, and since Kazuya had made it clear that he was meeting a old friend that night and needed to get home at his normal Thursday time, meaning that the store would close at 3:00 without either of them there, Gouhara had paid Kazuya triple overtime in a desperate attempt to keep him there.

Light quickly removed the tools he needed for that night, laying them next to the bed. He stripped the clean sheets and replaced them with a tarp and cheap throwaway ones. No need to get his bed bloody was there?

Light was interrupted in his musings by the apartment's doorbell ringing. Quickly standing up, Kazuya crossed the apartment to the entrance. Throwing open the door, Light greeted his servant. As soon as the door closed Mikami threw himself to the floor, muttering praises to Lord Kira. Kira was amused by the waves of light and taste rolling off of the prone lawyer. A few days ago, Light had noticed these waves rolling off of various people. Some dispersed into the sky or ground, but those like the ones pouring off of Mikami poured towards Kira himself. Mikami's aura was the strongest Light had yet seen. His eyes burned with the blinding white light threaded with swirling strands of bloody crimson. His mouth was filled with the taste of rich milk and the coppery tang of blood. The aura energized him almost to the point of madness, almost. Kira moved next to the bed, Mikami following behind.

Kira gestured and Mikami carefully removed his clothes. Lying on the bed face down, Mikami shivered as the cold metal pierced his skin. He found himself lost in the pleasure of feeling his warm blood running down his scarred back, God's tongue tracing the cuts left by the knife. He could no longer remember anything outside of the Pain/Pleasure, the knowledge that God favored him above all others. Like in a dream, he heard _His_ voice asking for Mikami to scream. He screamed out in a breathless deliration "God! Kira-sama!" And _He_ answered his unspoken prayer, the pleasure ripping through him, unworthy as he was. When _He_ withdrew, he felt like crying, God was finished with him for now. When _His_ fingers entwined in his hair and the knife returned retracing the already healed cuts and adding even more, he felt like he had been given the world. God's fingers played in his hair, God's hand guided the knife and God's tongue licked up his blood, nothing could ever compare to the pleasure and pride that filled him to the brim. His back was covered in his dried and drying blood. In a corner of Mikami's mind he realized that he should have been dead from blood loss hours ago. God was supporting his life in some manner. With this knowledge his excitement grew, God found him useful and pleasing in some manner. In the next minute all thoughts were driven from his mind by God's command that he roll on to his back, complying instantly he was rewarded with the sight of God's face smiling in pleasure and the bite of the warm steel into his abdomen, tracing patterns in his skin. God's head lowered and he could feel _His_ tongue against his skin. Mikami shivered as God's teeth caressed his erect member, unable to contain himself anymore he called out once more to God. Another rush accompanied God's response. Mikami felt like he was floating in a vast empty sea. His eyes were open but nothing surrounded him, an eternal blackness stretching on forever. In that moment he _knew _that this was the state the world headed to without God, a never-ending darkness of Sin. And he feared it, this world so corrupt, so Sinful that even God could not redeem it without complete destruction. With a rush of Brightness, a few stars flickered into being, followed by many others, and before him stood the radiant form of God, of Kira, of Light Eternal. Mikami understood at that moment why God had been named Light, _He_ was a beacon of Righteousness in the world of Sin, and Mikami would give everything in a heartbeat to _Him_, Mikami was _His_ completely and totally. God understood his devotion and with a thought reshaped him to better serve. The agony and pleasure of the change was comparable to nothing in the world. With a gasp Mikami fell back to earth. Looking up at his God he simply whispers, "I know and I am Yours."

* * *

_The Tattoos that adorn the Disciples are the mark of Lord Kira's favor. According to Legend Lord Kira Himself personally carved the Tattoos on to the Original First Disciple. After the First Disciple's Death at the hands of Cultists and Demon-Worshipers, a Young boy was found bearing the Same Tattoos. It was determined that the Tattoos had appeared at the same time as the Original First Disciple's Death and that the boy had the memories and mind of the Original First Disciple. _

_---The History of the Chosen of Lord Kira: The Disciples_

_Those given the markings following are changed into Quasi-Mortal servants. They have many more powers than most Mortals and are completely loyal to the God that created them._

_--- The Book of the Eternal._

* * *

Next Chapter of Eternal Light:

Chapter 6: Phases of Divinity: _Phase 5: Jasper_

Plot:

Ryuk gets a few answers.

* * *

Note: From this point on the story is based on an idea of divinity that in centuries past would have gotten me killed. If you are not comfortable with a transitory divine nature, or a pantheonic mythos please stop reading here. If you are not comfortable with a non-Judeo-Christian god (or whatever divine being(s) you subscribe to), definitely stop here!

This is why this has an M rating, Religion has always been a touchy subject, and many people really don't like this idea. And rather than get angry reviews or hate mail I'm just going to increase the rating.

Sub-Note: I do not mean to offended or single out Christians or Jews, I'm in America where Christians have a semi-majority (More than each other group, but not more than all the other groups combined)

Note 2: I said I'd answer a few reviews last time and so here they are. (I reseve the right to answer in a riddle-like manner or not at all)

**TokitoXKubota** –- There are a huge amount of clues to who wrote the book in both the first five chapters and in some of the Extra Light stuff. Talk to your inner L.

**Magician April Aries** – The only reason my father is on the list is that he writes and edits for a living. The chances of me letting him even see this story are tiny.

**Many People **– This is NOT a Mikami x Light fanfic, It's a Plot-based fanfic with a Mikami x Light subplot. I could remove the Yaoi without major changes to the storyline, quite easily.


	6. AN: Abandonment

Well, I have to apologize after almost six attempts at finishing up this story I must admit that the muse has disappeared. I will continue to try to finish but I am marking this as abandoned. If anyone wants to take over PM me and I'll talk about giving you my notes.


End file.
